


Disgustingly and frankly inappropriate

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Twitter, based on a real life tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The swimsuit models at his hotel pool are disgustingly and frankly inappropriately cute. Dan decides to share this fact with the world.</p>
<p>based on <a href="https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/748249867152035840">this tweet</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgustingly and frankly inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Dan tweeted something and I couldn't not write about it. It's late and this is unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy. :) x

All Dan had wanted to do was sit by the pool and eat pizza. He hadn’t asked for this. He hadn’t ask for four handsome men to have a swimwear photoshoot by the pool. That didn’t mean though that he didn’t appreciate the view when it was already offered to him. Muscular torsos and wide shoulders, tanned skin. It was certainly a view to admire. And the way water drops ran down those bodies and glistened in the sunlight only added positively to it.

So Dan ate his pizza, and behind the sunglasses he was wearing he was shamelessly watching because no one would notice, right? Phil was up in their room so he wouldn’t find out anyway, and it wasn’t like the other people at the pool weren’t staring either, two women in their mid-thirties not even trying to hide that they were watching and giggling non-stop.

When he was finished eating his pizza, he took out his phone and started answering some of the messages he should have probably already answered a few days ago, still watching the scene from the corner of his eyes. And then he decided to tweet about it, because why not? It would make for a fun tweet and he hadn’t tweeted in two days anyway.

The replies came in seconds afterwards and Dan looked through them aimlessly, before replying to one that matched the humor of the tweet he had been going with. And then his eyes caught another reply, asking a simple question.

“Are they cute??“

Well yes, they were cute. They were good-looking and muscular and something that his younger self would have drooled over when seeing pictures in a magazine. To be honest, he was still drooling over them now as a grown-up. Just less openly, and maybe a little less intensely because he wasn’t a teen anymore. His hormones weren’t all over the place anymore like they used to be a few years ago. At least most of the time.

Dan’s thumb hovered over the tweet before tapping on the reply button.

“disgustingly and frankly inappropriate“

He stared at the words for a few seconds and then he sent the tweet. And after that, he acted like it never had happened, replied to another few tweets for several minutes before putting his phone away. He knew exactly the kind of uproar his tweet would have caused. By now it was surely all over tumblr. People would overanalyse it. But the damage was done and there was no going back now, so Dan leaned back and just enjoyed the view for a little longer before deciding that it was time to go back up to the hotel room.

Sliding the keycard through the slit, a green light flashed on the door as it unlocked, and Dan had to lean against said door heavily to push it open, and tumbled into the hotel room.

Phil was sitting at the desk and typing away on his laptop, most likely writing mails to their management about their Australian tour to negotiate the details. He’s been doing that a lot lately.

“You’re back,“ he stated, not looking up from the screen as Dan sat down on one of the two beds in the room. “Did you have a nice time by the pool?“

“Yeah,“ Dan answered. He was sure that Phil hadn’t seen his tweet yet, because he knew the second Phil would, he’d raise an eyebrow and look at Dan accusingly. He’d been doing that a lot lately.

Dan grabbed for the water bottle that was standing on the nightstand and unscrewed it, taking a few huge gulps out of it while Phil kept rapidly typing away on the keyboard.

“So, when are you going to tell the world about how inappropriately cute I am?“

Phil sounded unbothered, but Dan spluttered half of the water in his mouth out again, splattering on his jeans and dripping over his chin down on his shirt. He looked at Phil with wide eyes as the older man turned around in the chair he was sitting in to face Dan.

“I might not be ripped like a swimsuit model, but didn’t you say only a few days ago that my tummy was the cutest of them all? Besides, I’m sure that I can make you scream louder than they ever could.“

Dan flushed at Phil’s words, at the low voice he was speaking in all of a sudden, shifting around on the bed. As he had said, his hormones weren’t all over the place anymore like they used to be when he was younger. At least most of the time.

“Is that a promise, Lester?“

“Let me finish this email real quick and then I’ll make good on it.“


End file.
